Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America (CSA '''or '''C.S), also commonly referred to as the Confederacy, is a republic consisting of 21 states. The 19 contiguous states are located in North America between the United States of America and The Mexcian Empire. The states of Cuba and Puerto Rico are in the Carribbean Sea. The country also has the two territories, Hawaii and the Confederate Virgin Islands. Hawaii is an archipaelogo in the Pacific and the Confederate Virgin Islands are a series of islands in the Carribbean near Puerto Rico. The United States government rejected the secession of the Confederacy in 1861 and invaded the country in April of that year. Following several military successes thanks to General Robert E. Lee and General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, the United Kingdom and France intervened in the war on behalf of the CSA leading to unquestioned Southern Independence in 1865. History War of Southern Independence Following the election of US President Abraham Lincoln in 1860, the state of South Carolina seceded in December of that year. Over the nest few months more states seceeded from the US. In February of 1861 a Confederate Government was declared in Mobile, Alabama. On April 12, 1861, Confederate forces in Charleston, South Carolina fired on Fort Sumter, an American military base. This led to the US declaring war on the young Confederacy. By the time war was in full motion, eleven southern states had been admitted to the CSA: South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina. In addition to this, the US territory of Arizona also seceded and receieved representation in the Confederate Congress in Richmond. Though they did not secede, the US states of Kentucky and Missouri also received representation and were considered part of the CSA by the government. On November 8, 1861, the US captured the RMS Trent, a British mail packet, and forcefully removed two Confederate Diplomats from the ship. This caused outrage among the public in Britain and relations between the US and Britain broke down. Confederate diplomats sent to Europe in January of 1862 met with British and French representatives in London and began talks of European Intervention in the war. On June 20, 1862, Britain and France join the war. France joins the fight in the New Mexico campaign and British forces invade New England and New York. The Royal Navy begins blockading American ports in the Northeast and begins breaking the blockade in the South. British and French arms are distributed to Confedederate Armies on the Front over the next few weeks. Due to the tide of the war turning in the South's favor, President Lincoln loses the election of 1864 and General George B. McClellan becomes President. In 1865 he signs a peace treaty with the triple entente in Richmond and the war ends on May 6, 1865. As part of the terms of peace referendums are held in the New Mexico Territory, The Indian Territory, Missouri, Kentucky, Maryland, and Delaware. All regions except for Maryland and Delaware decide to join the Confederacy. Industrialization Following the war the CSA saw a large influx of immigrants from Western, Central, and Southern Europe as well as the United States. This largely changed the nation's culture and boosted industrialization. World War One --- Post War Economic Boom --- Economic Crash and Great Depression --- World War Two --- Cold War and Civil Righs Era --- Modern History --- Geography, Climate, and Environment --- Government and Politics The Confederacy was founded on a Confederal government. There are three branches of government, executive, legislative, and judicial. The three branches watch each other and keep the nation balanced and democratic. A citizen of the Confederacy typically is subject to three levels of government: Federal, State, and Local. Political Parties There are four major political parties in the CSA. The Democratic Party, the Socialist Party, the Libertarian Party, and the Liberal Party of the CSA. Foreign Relations The Confederacy's two oldest allies are the United Kingdom and France. The two nations were the first to recognize the nation (1862) following its secession from the United States. The Confederacy is a founding member of North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). The Empire of Mexico became an ally of the CSA shortly after the end of the War of Independence. The CSA helped secure independence for the Cascadian People's Republic in 1917. Despite this, the CSA's relations with the nation became strained immediately following WWI. The CSA saw it as a puppet of the Soviet Union and the two haven't seen eye to eye since the end of WWII. Following the Second World War the United States became a close ally of the Confederacy, serving as an ally in the fight against communism. Military The Confederate States of America has one of the world's largest militaries. Massive militarization of all branches began in response to the American Invasion during WWII and increased during the Cold War. The President holds the title of Commander-in-Chief of the Confederate Military. The Confederate Armed Forces are divided into the Confederate States Army, the Confederate States Air Force, Confederate States Navy, and the Confederate States Marine Corps.